


Come and tell me it's enough

by CallicoKitten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (HAH), Child Neglect, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Humor, Kid Fic, Magic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Everything, Witches, deaged peter, this fucking show has taken over my life oh my god, this was supposed to be funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallicoKitten/pseuds/CallicoKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which to keep Peter out of trouble he is deaged and everyone learns a surprising amount about themselves.</p><p>Or: everyone is messed up after season 3A, a witch fucks shit up further, kid!peter is a brat, allison and stiles have trouble sleeping and scott's dad is a dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> oh god, i don't even know. 
> 
> this one of the three teen wolf fics i started while on holiday. it's the least thought out and weirdest (but then again one of the others started as a modern taming of the shrew thing and spiraled into idk, a dodgy crime show.)
> 
> unbeta'd 
> 
> i'll explain more next chapter but as it stands right now each chapter will be from a different point of view, next chapter will be up soon if there are people who are like interested.
> 
> i need a new title. hm.

Chris isn’t entirely sure how they got into this situation. 

Well, he _is_ in a sense – they’re in this situation because for some reason life has decided to throw Peter Hale at them and Chris is fairly sure no one has _ever_ known what to do about Peter Hale (which is probably why Peter Hale is _Peter Hale_ ) and Jesus, when did everything become about Peter? Anyway, the situation. 

They’re crowed into Deaton’s backroom at the clinic; Peter’s _tied to a chair_ while Scott and his pack and Chris’ daughter stand around wondering what to do. Scott and Derek are having a sort of silent stand-off - Chris has lost track of which one is in favour of slaughter but he’s guessing Derek – Allison and Isaac are lounging in between with Lydia and Stiles opposite them, Cora just looks bored and Peter smirks around at them all. Deaton himself is standing cross-armed in the doorway and Chris likes to think he’s wondering how this became his life too. There’s a woman too, Deaton’s friend, standing beside the vet and looking far too amused.

(Statistically, Chris supposes, this one of the most mundane situations he’s ever been in but still, _fuck._ )

After a few more minutes of no one saying anything Chris decides to act his age and clear his throat, “So uh, do we have a plan here?” There is nothing Chris would like more than to put a bullet through Peter Hale’s brain, for Kate and for Allison and for all the other kids in this room that he’s fucked over, but he’s a big enough person to know that he’s just one in a very long line of people that want to hear Peter howl with pain. 

“I say we kill him.” To Chris’ surprise it’s Stiles who says this. His shoulder is touching Lydia’s just barely and his jaw is clenched, “He deserves it. After all he’s put us through.”

“Yeah, that didn’t exactly stick for long last time,” Isaac interjects helpfully. Chris isn’t sure what to make of Isaac. 

Scott sighs, “Isaac’s right. But I don’t feel comfortable with killing him.” He shifts slightly and Derek narrows his eyes. “There has to be an alternative.” Chris doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry. Scott McCall’s personal brand of optimism and faith in humanity apparently knows no bounds. 

“Might I interject,” Peter drawls from his chair (there’s blood leisurely dripping from his nose and his hair is a fucking mess and yet he’s still managing to look like the person in control here.) “If you intend to keep me tied up _here_ then I’d honestly rather you rip my throat out. It would be a _much better_ alternative to sitting here watching you morons squabble.” He catches Chris’ eye and grins. 

“Shut the fuck up before I gag you with wolf’s bane,” Stiles snaps, aiming a kick at Peter’s knee. Deaton has cast a spell that temporarily removes Peter’s powers so he can’t heal. It’s been therapeutic to watch him get kicked about by a bunch of teenagers.

“I still don’t think we should kill him,” Scott says. “Even if he does deserve it.”

“Well I’m glad that’s settled,” Peter smirks. “On to option two?”

“Oh my _god_ , can we _please_ just tear his throat out?” Derek snarls. Chris has long wondered whether the Hale family could take the Argent Family Dysfunction trophy – he’s pretty sure he’s just got his answer.

Scott’s eyes flash red, “ _No._ ” 

“You can’t anyway,” Lydia says, very quietly. Chris doesn’t really get Lydia either – oh, he gets that she was pretending she wasn’t the smartest kid in school so she could play dumb and be popular but then there was the whole Peter thing and she became the town weirdo so there’s no reason to act dumb anymore – is there? Then there’s the whole banshee thing. Chris hasn’t had much experience with banshees so he has no idea what to expect. 

Everyone turns to her and Peter has this shit-eating grin on his face that makes Chris want to punch it all the more.

“Lydia’s right,” Deaton says with a heavy sigh. 

Scott’s glancing between them worriedly and Allison has suddenly appeared at Lydia’s side with a frown and Peter says, “Go on, sweet Lydia, tell them why they mustn’t rough me up too badly.”

When Lydia speaks again her voice is cold and sharp and dangerous, “When he came back through me it left us connected.” 

“So if you kill me...” Peter sing-songs.

“Lydia dies,” Stiles finishes grimly. He turns to Deaton, “How long have you known about this? No, wait. Don’t answer. You’ve probably known all along but you’re so wrapped up in your whole ‘mysterious mentor thing’ that you can’t break character to be fucking _helpful_ for once. _Fuck._ ”

Deaton arches an eyebrow and Cora sighs, “So what _are_ we going to do with him?”

“We could lock him in a room somewhere in a ring of mountain ash,” Stiles suggests, looking directly at Chris. “And, you know, just wait for him to die.”

Apparently everyone knows about Gerard now. It’s good to know.

“That plan is awful,” Isaac mutters.

“I second that.” Peter adds.

Scott sighs again, and then Allison is beside him saying, “Scott, I don’t think we have many options here.” And Scott runs a hand through his hair looking a little lost and mutters, “I know, I know.”

Everyone starts talking at once expect Deaton and Chris who honestly thinks the room thing is their best bet because letting Peter loose is a definite no and Chris is fairly certain any other solution they come up with will be borderline barbaric (not that Chris wouldn’t go for that.) The kids’ voices overlap and Chris has no idea what any of them are saying and apparently, neither does Deaton who is sort of just glancing about (but of course Peter is grinning like this is all going according to plan – which Chris reflects it probably _is._ )

A voice cuts through the clamour, “My, my, _my_ , such _noise_!” Deaton’s friend is stepping forward, hands raised in a placating manner. She reaches Peter and glances down at him and Chris notices that her eyes are the strangest colour he’s ever seen – green and gold and amber and _shifting_ , a smirk plays across her lips. Peter bows his head, silently. Then she turns back to the rest of them, “You are more of a mess than I thought.”

She’s staring directly at Scott and everyone else seems to have lost the ability to speak so he stammers, “Uh, what?” It’s strange but Chris can’t tear his eyes away from the woman; _witch_ is his first thought but he’s never met a witch as powerful as this. He can just see Deaton over her shoulder, smiling in an enigmatic way. He wants to ask who she is, to demand that she tell him but every time he tries to speak the words melt away and his jaw clamps shut. 

“I must admit,” she says, “I am a little _disappointed_. Here I’d heard that you lot had seen off some serious evil and yet here you are, bickering like children. Things are coming, you know. The likes of which none of you are prepared for thanks to your little _trick_ ,” here her eyes linger on Deaton, not reprimanding just narrowed a fraction. “You need to be better prepared.”

Stiles seems to have found his voice because he says, through gritted teeth, “But we _are_ children,” bright eyes flashing defiantly. 

She smiles at him, a curl of the lip that unsettles Chris. “Yes, you may be, but you cannot _afford_ to be anymore. In the coming months you will all understand that.”

Scott swallows thickly, “Why? What’s coming?” 

The smile is replaced by something more like a smirk, “Many things. You don’t need to worry about that now, though. What you need to focus on now is yourselves.” She looks down at Peter’s bowed head, “I’ll help you with that. And with this.” Peter shudders when she leans down to touch his neck and she snaps her fingers and then all their gazes are focused on her again and Chris _can’t_ look back down at Peter.

“I’ll be back in two months,” she says. “To see how you’ve coped.” She sweeps out of the room and just like that the spell is broken and Chris starts massaging his jaw while Stiles rubs his neck exaggeratedly and cries, “What the _fuck_ was that?” 

Chris is about to round angrily on Deaton because he’s usually fine with the whole mysterious emissary thing but he draws the line at creepy magic women invading their lives and striding out of it like it’s the norm but then Isaac says, “Uh, guys, we might have a problem.” 

And that’s when Chris decides that yep, this is definitely the weirdest situation he’s ever been in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is technically only half a chapter but it's long so have it anyway ~
> 
> unbeta'd and also posted from my ipad so hopefully there aren't any formatting issues!

**revenant** n.  
 _a visible ghost or animated corpse that has returned from the grave to terrorise the living_

Chris has had dealings with witches in the past, most of them have just been messy – sacrifices, hex bags, scented candles. Witches are usually out for revenge and most of the ones he’s meet have been amateurs. He’s never seen anything like this. Never seen anything this _powerful._

Peter’s not _Peter_ anymore.

Even the chair is different.

This isn’t malicious, maybe it’s not a witch.

“What the _fuck_?” Stiles is saying, “What _the_ fuck?”

The parent in Chris wants to yell at him for swearing in front of a kid but honestly, right now, Stiles is probably just voicing what they’re all thinking. The boy in the now considerably more comfortable-looking chair is gaping up at them, blue eyes wide and then he’s gone – streaking across the room to the row of cupboards against the wall. He’s tears one of them open and clambers in, flashing a snarl full of tiny, razor sharp teeth before he slams the door.

Chris is across the room in front of Deaton before he knows it, “What the _hell_ was that?” he growls in a low voice. He’s think maybe it’s a Trickster, but he can’t think of anything that would merit _this_ as a punishment and besides, Tricksters only ever show themselves at the end of their trick.

Deaton smiles, “She was a friend. Just a friend.”

-

“It was him,” Derek says quietly, voice softer than Allison has ever heard it. “It was him. I remember seeing pictures...” He’s standing by the cupboard the boy scrambled into.

(Isaac touches her arm gently and catches her eye, she quirks her lips _I’m alright_ and he nods, steps away. She’s still not sure what’s between them but there’s definitely something)

“You mean him as in _Peter_?” Stiles says, “ _That_ was Peter?”

Cora nods, flicks her hair and puts a hand on her brother’s arm. “It was him. The scent was the same.” She confirms.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Stiles murmers. “Jesus. I need a break from all this supernatural shit.”

“Would you stop?” Scott says with a sharp look from where he’s knelt by the cupboard.

Stiles scoffs, “Seriously? That little kid is _Peter Hale_ and you think swearing around him is what? Going to mess him up _more_?” But he quiets down a little and settles for running a hand through his hair.

She can hear her dad talking to Deaton in a low voice behind them and Scott's trying to coax Peter out while Derek and Cora mutter between themselves and Stiles paces muttering about magic. Allison nudges Lydia gently, "You okay?" Lydia takes a steadying breath but nods and smiles weakly.

"That's not going to work," Cora says, quirking an eyebrow at Scott. 

Scott glances back at her, brow furrowed, "Well it's not like anyone has a better idea, do they?" 

Cora makes a small huffing noise - the kind that makes Allison want to snap at her. "Not _that_ , idiot. _You._ " 

Scott frowns, "What? I'm good with kids." Cora rolls her eyes and Allison sighs, Scott's not dumb, she knows that but sometimes he can be so _dense_. "She's right Scott," Allison's had _lots_ of time to read up on werewolves. "He's a wolf and you're an unfamiliar Alpha." 

Scott actually looks pained, "Oh my god, I didn't think!" 

"It's alright Scott," Deaton says from somewhere behind them. "He'll come out when he's ready." 

Scott straightens up warily, "Who was that?" 

"I told you," Deaton smiles. "She's a friend."

Stiles sighs, "Okay dude, if you don't start answering questions like a normal person I'm gonna... I'm gonna do _something_ , okay? Something _really_ awful. Then you'll all be like _oh my god, I wish I'd just dropped the mysterious mentor crap and -_ "

"Stiles, _shut up_ ," Derek cuts him off with a snarl. "Undo it," he says to Deaton. 

Deaton spreads his hands, "I can't. I'm nowhere near that powerful. Besides, you were all just bickering over what to do with him, now we have a solution, don't we?" 

"How long will it last?" Her father asks gruffly. 

"She said she would return in two months, so I assume the spell will last two months." 

"You know," Stiles mutters, "I'm pretty sure our lives would be like, 300% easier if you were just straight with us." 

Allison is inclined to agree. 

"That doesn't matter now anyway," Scott says. "We need to figure out what to do with him." 

"I'm still in favour of keeping him in a room somewhere," Isaac says helpfully. 

"Isaac, he's a _child_ ," Lydia snaps. 

"A child who grows up to be _Perer Hale_ ," Isaac mutters. 

"Dude, he's not that Peter, yet," Scott reminds him. Isaac doesn't seem convinced, he folds his arms across his chest and sighs, "So what _do_ we do with him?" 

"I guess we have to take care of him," Scott says slowly. "God, that was one of the weirdest things I've ever said." 

Theres the soft snick of a latch and the cupboard door opens a fraction. 

"So we've got to babysit a psychowerepup for two months?" Stiles shakes his head, "This is _so_ fucked up. How are we even going to do this?" 

Scott looks to Deaton who nods for him to continue, "I guess we...I guess we take it in turns?" 

Isaac snorts, "But he's _their_ uncle, they should look after him." 

Stiles chuckles, "Isaac, I'm not even sure Derek can look after _himself_ , let alone a kid." 

Derek glowers at him but says nothing. 

The cupboard door opens a little wider and two accusatory eyes peer out, "You're not Derek." The kid - because there's _no_ way Allison can think of that little boy as Peter Hale - scrambles out. He's scrawny, long limbed and scruffy looking. His dark hair is messy and his jeans are torn at the knees but still, he kind of looks like the kind of kid you'd see in catalogues, pale skinned and blue eyed and perfect. "Derek's a _baby_." He crosses his arms, "Who are you _really?_ " 

There's an awkward silence as everyone stares at him and he shifts uncomfortably under their gaze, "What?" He demands.

Deaton steps forward and kneels down with one of his disarming smiles, "Peter, you know who I am, right?"

Peter nods cautiously, "My mom told me about you. You're like a helper, Talia sees you a lot." 

"That's right," Deaton beams. "So, you know you can trust me?"

The boy nods again slowly, "So, who are these people?" He's eyeing Scott warily, Isaac too. 

"You had a little run in with a witch, Peter." Deaton says, "You don't remember?" 

Peter frowns, "No, I... There aren't any witches in Beacon Hills. We ran them out." 

"She was just passing through Peter, you stumbled across her in the woods." 

Peter considers this for a moment and seems to accept it, he glances to Scott, "Who's _he_?"

"That's Scott, he's a new alpha. Don't be afraid, Peter. Things are just a little different now then you remember. In fact, why don't we step out so I can explain things to you, hm? Then these nice people can talk about where you'll be staying." 

Peter's eyes narrow, "You don't need to talk to me like a little kid, you know. I'm not a baby, I'm _eight_." 

Allison bites back a snigger. Peter follows Deaton anyway, keeping a watchful eye on Scott until Deaton closes the door behind them. 

"Well, I'm not taking him," Lydia says in the silence that follows. "My mother would _not_ approve." 

"We can't take him either," Scott says quietly. "Isaac's in the spare room and my dad's got a close eye on us. There's no way we can take him in without him getting suspicious."

"And Derek lives in a creepy warehouse that is _totally_ not kid friendly. We have a spare room," Stiles says," Agent Assface keeps snooping around, he'll get suspicious if we take him in too." 

Allison sort of knows what's coming next.

Her dad sighs, "We have a spare room. Agent McCall is won't be able to touch us without a warrant but it won't be secret for long."

 _Great._ She is definitely going to have a word with her father when they get out of here. (She can practically hear her father though _well, Ally, you always said you wanted a little brother._ )

"A few days should be all we need," Lydia says thoughtfully. "I mean, I'm sure between Stiles and I we can work up some paper work for him. We can say he's someone's cousin or something. As long as no one looks too closely it should hold up." 

"Yeah, that could work," Stiles nods. "But do you really think Peter's going to let you guys take him home? He's old enough to know who the Argents are." 

"I'm sure Deaton'll take care of that and if he doesn't I suppose we'll just leave him with Derek and Cora."

"Dude, no. We already decided that wasn't a great move."

Cora sighs, "Guys, we're right here, you know."

-

Turns out Peter doesn't have too much of a problem going with them; Deaton leads him out after about ten minutes and he walks over to them cautiously and says, "Dr Deaton says I'm supposed to stay with you guys for a bit." And Deaton tells them that By that point they'd agreed that she and her dad would have Peter until they could at least figure out how to keep him out of Agent McCall's way. After that Derek and Cora would watch him while the rest of them were at work and school and he'd stay at Stiles' unless they thought of something better. 

"Guess we'll need to stop by the mall on the way home," her father says with heavy sigh as they leave Deaton's. Lydia pats her arm and wishes her luck with a smirk and Scott makes her promise to text if anything goes wrong. It's all very surreal. 

Peter's quiet in the car, he sits in the back and gazes out the window, frowning every so often. Allison still can't reconcile the image she has of Peter Hale with this little boy, it seems almost impossible but then again, she'd seen pictures of Gerard as kid, as a baby; there wasn't anything that screamed _future-psychopath_ in his eyes either. Her dad is quiet too, he stares straight ahead, knuckles white on the steering wheel.

They shop mostly in silence too, her dad pushes the trolley and Peter skips ahead as they tackle the food aisles. Her dad's always been a little strict about what they eat but apparently the Hale's weren't so Allison gets the pleasure of watching her father and an eight year old have a near silent argument over whether or not _Lucky Charms_ deserve place in their cart. Peter wins but only because he threatens to start yelling that he was kidnapped (and Allison is _100%_ sure he would have.) They lose him in the frozen foods section; Allison finds him by the ice cream, half in the freezer taking covert samples of all the _Ben and Jerry's_.

Allison has to hold his hand after that. 

The clothes department is a little more crowded and Allison's not sure what Deaton told him but Peter shies away from most of the other shoppers. It's all going well until they notice that shop assistants are frowning at them and that Allison hadn't done that great of a job of wiping the ice cream off his face as she thought. "We should probably go," she whispers and her dad nods.

They finish up quickly and Peter whines because they don't get to the book aisle and sulks while they queue. She gets a text from Lydia while they’re paying. _so how’s babysitting the mini psycho-wolf going?_

 _surreal_ , she texts back as she holds Peter’s hand _i’m buying iron man pyjamas for peter hale_

While they're loading up the car Peter points out that a security guard is making her way over to them looking very, very cross so Allison shoves him into the car and her dad breaks several speed limits getting home. When he pulls over in front of the apartment building he rests his head on the steering wheel for a few seconds and says, "So, I think we'll skip grocery shopping for a while." 

In the back, Peter cackles.

-

"You've got to stay in the apartment, okay?" Allison says, as she leads him through the apartment to the spare room. It's still kind of awkward talking to a kid who was trying to kill her just a few days ago but she's pretty sure she's hiding it well. (Her skin still crawls a little if she looks at him too long and its not just about who the kid is its that her mind is still busily conjuring up scenarios of _how_ this kid became Peter.) 

He looks up at her as they reach the room, "Does this mean I don't have to go to school?"

Despite herself Lydia chuckles, "Yeah."

Peter whoops and then bites his lip, "You won't tell Talia though, right?"

Allison shakes her head and smiles when he beams at her. "Go in and put your things away, okay?" She thinks she should probably tell him to come and find her when he's done but she'd kind of rather he didn't. He bounces off and she slinks back into the kitchen. Her dads putting away the groceries and sighing intermittently. She leans against the counter, "So now what?"

He doesn't look up, "Now what _what_ , Allie?" 

"You just agreed to let _Peter Hale_ stay with us. You've locked up all the guns right? Because I'm pretty sure even Sherrif Stilinski will have a thing or two to say about that, pack or no pack."

He slams the fridge door a little too aggressively. "Yes, Allison. I've locked up the guns. And you know as well as I do that we were the only option." Then he sighs and rubs the back of his neck, "Look, I'm sorry, Allison. I know this isn't..." He trails off and frowns a little, but then he turns to her, "Hey, you were the one who changed our motto anyway, remember? 'We protect those who can't protect themselves.' He's a child, Allison. He _definitely_ needs our protection." 

Allison scowls, this is _so_ not what she meant but her dad smirks and they both know he's won this argument. She scowls at him and he smiles, "Now, you'll have to keep him occupied on your own for a few hours, I have a few things to sort out for work. Then I'm going to drop by the Deaton's and see if he can give me some straight answers." 

Allison pushes herself up sit on the counter, "You spoke to him while we were trying to get Peter out, didn't he say anything?" 

"He said she was here for Scott," he says. "Says she'd heard about him. Didn't say anything else though."

"So, this is like a test?" She asks, it would make sense. She had said she was disappointed in them. 

Her dad shrugs, "Maybe." He takes up his jacket and car keys, "I'll bring back pizza or something. Call me if anything happens, okay?"

"I will."

-

She gets Peter set up with a few DVDs in the living room and spends most of the afternoon skyping Lydia and Stiles and researching deaging spells (which are a surprisingly common feature apparently.) Stiles almost falls off his chair laughing about the shopping trip and Lydia is surprisingly interested in little Peter's fashion sense ( _it matters, Allison,_ she insists, _fashion choices are very telling._ ) They don't find anything useful and Lydia signs off because her mom wants to take her out and Stiles heads off to take his dad dinner and fill him in so Allison decides to regain normalcy by doing homework.

Until Peter bursts in, swings on her door and announces he's bored. 

Allison looks up from her maths book. "There aren't any other movies you want to watch?" 

He shakes his head, "Don't you have any games? Or books?" 

She's pretty sure she got rid of a lot of her old books before they moved."Uh, I'll take a look in a moment, okay?" She knows she kept one though.

Peter nods and takes a few steps into her room, pausing in front of her desk and bending to examine the things strewn across it. "Do you have a mom?" He asks, quite suddenly. 

Allison snaps the book shut and looks up. He's watching her cautiously. She gets up and crosses to the dresser, picks the framed photograph of her and her parents in San Diego. "I did, but she died last year."

"Oh," he wriggles a little, uncomfortably as though he's not entirely sure how he's meant to act. "Sorry, that sucks."

Allison smiles weakly, "Yeah, it does."

He clambers onto her bed and sits frowning and swinging his legs over the edge, "Did you get to talk to her before she died?"

Allison shakes her head. "I went to a party instead." She says quietly.

Peter glances up at her, "I didn't get to either." He picks at the frayed knee of his jeans and Allison mumbles an apology that he nods blankly at before turning back to her, "Doctor Deaton says you and your dad don't hunt werewolves no more." 

"Uh, yeah we love by a different code now," Allison says after a few seconds.

"How come?" 

She was really hoping to avoid the heavier conversations today - what with all the insanity. "We worked out that not all wolves were monsters. And then there was the fact that I was _dating_ one." 

Peter smirks (and _that's_ when she knows that this is _definitely_ Peter Hale.) "The blond one?" He asks, innocently.

" _What_? No!" she splutters. So maybe there's something between her Isaac but its not _that_. Peter grins far too knowingly for any well adjusted eight year old and Allison is _not_ having this conversation with a child. She stands up straighter (regains any remaining scraps of dignity) and changes the subject, "So, books. What kind of stories do you like? I don't think i have any of my old ones lying around." There's a book of fairytales her mom bought her in her bedside drawer, she pulls it out and offers it to him.

Peter accepts the book and flicks through it, "I like all sorts. My mom used to read these to me, I liked Little Red Riding Hood." He looks up at her meaningfully, "She used to stop before the huntsman showed up though. I didn't like that part."

 _Ah._ Allison crosses the room and bends down a little, so they're eye to eye (she pushes down all the memories she has of Peter before - Peter killing Kate, Peter biting Lydia, Peter ruining their lives - she pushes them down and reminds herself that this is an eight year old kid who has no idea what's happening.) "Look, Peter, I know that this must all be pretty confusing for you. But I promise you, we're not going to hurt you." 

Peter doesn't look convinced. "I believe _you_ ," he says softly, "But that man - your dad - I saw him before once. He said if he saw me again he'd have to kill me."


End file.
